1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to trash compactors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hand-held trash compactors that are lightweight and portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handling and disposing of trash generated in a home, yard, or office can be a messy and tedious chore. It is often necessary or desirable to compact the trash in a trash receptacle, allowing more trash to be placed in the receptacle before the trash needs to be emptied. Many people resort to using their hands or feet to compact the trash. This practice, in addition to being unpleasant and unsanitary, exposes the person to possible injury from glass, cans, and other sharp objects that are often found in trash receptacles.
Trash compactors are known in the art. Previous trash compactors include complex mechanical, hydraulic, or electrical systems. Trash compactors including such systems are expensive, difficult to transport from one location to another, and may not be practical for outdoor use. Manual trash compactors are also known in the art. However, prior-art manual trash compactors are typically integrated with a specific trash receptacle, or are only suitable for use with a specific type of trash receptacle. In addition, the prior art compactors are bulky and difficult to store.